girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Lucky☆
Super Lucky☆(超ラッキー☆, Chou Lucky☆) is the first ending to Magical x Heroine MagimajoPures! sung by idol group Magical2. It was released on June 13, 2018 alongside About Love♡. |-|Romaji= Ima wa daisuki na no ni harewataru aozora ni wa kitto Nanairo no niji ga kakatteru yo Negau koto wo akiramenakereba Nandatte dekiru yo Rin}}/ (Saisho no ippo wo fumidasu youni) mahou wo kakeru yo Chou lucky!! minna de okosou yo ima sugu Chou lucky!! kono te ni gyutto atsumete hora Takanatta rizumu de mae ni susume Sou nandomo nandomo oh yeah Chou lucky!! sekai wo kaechatta majikaru Chou lucky!! minna no yume wa muteki dakara Kasanatta hohaba de mata ashita mo Saa nandomo nandomo chousen |-|Kanji= はじめは仲良くなれなかった もやもやのくもり空みたいで おかしいよね　こんなにも 今は大好きなのに いつも　晴れ渡る青空にはきっと 七色の虹が架かってるよ 願う事を諦めなければ なんだってできるよ 夢を追いかけて　強くなれるんだ （最初の１歩を踏み出すように） 私が　魔法をかけるよ 超Lucky!! みんなで　起こそうよ今すぐ 超Lucky!! この手に　ギュッと集めてほら 高鳴ったリズムで 前に進め そう何度も何度も　oh yeah 超Lucky!! 世界を変えちゃったマジカル 超Lucky!! みんなの夢は無敵だから 重なった歩幅でまた明日も さあ何度も何度も挑戦 |-|English= At first we didn’t become friends It was like a foggy cloudy sky It’s so strange Because now I love you There will always be a clear blue sky Cross the seven colored rainbow If you don’t give up wishing You can do anything Chase this dream and become stronger (Take the first step) I will cast a magic spell Everyone is super lucky let’s get up right now This hand is super lucky gather and squeeze them tightly With this fast beat rhythm, advance That's right many many times oh yeah This world is super lucky the magic has changed Everyone’s super lucky because dreams are invincible With overlapping strides even until tomorrow Lets go and challenge it many many times |-|Romaji= ima wa daisuki na no ni harewataru aozora ni wa kitto Nanairo no niji ga kakatteru yo Negau koto wo akiramenakereba Nandatte dekiru yo Rin}}/ (Saisho no ippo wo fumidasu youni) mahou wo kakeru yo Chou lucky!! Minna de okosou yo ima sugu Chou lucky!! Kono te ni gyutto atsumete hora Takanatta rizumu de mae ni susume Sou nandomo nandomo Oh yeah!! Chou lucky!! Sekai wo kaechatta majikaru Chou lucky!! Minna no yume wa muteki dakara Kasanatta hohaba de mata ashita mo Saa nandomo nandomo chousen! OK! hibi wa takaramono da ne yorokobi mo nayami goto mo kitto Soba ni iru hito ga daijina nda Hitorikiri ja konna ni mo tsuyoku wa irarenakatta kara Rin}}/ (Hitotsu hitotsu kasanari aeba) Gokigen na Music Chou lucky!! Zero kara hajimatta mirakuru Chou lucky!! Ima de wa hyaku ja kazoe kirenai Atsumatta negai de kiseki okose Sou nandomo nandomo Oh yeah!! Chou lucky!! Mirai wa itsudatte karafuru Chou lucky!! Kagayaku iro wo awasete hora Kowagaru riyuu wa nani mo nai sa Saa nandomo nandomo bouken! Rin}}/ (Saikou no nakama itsumo iru kara) yuuki wo kureru yo Chou lucky!! Chou lucky!! Sou nandomo nandomo Oh yeah!! Chou lucky!! Sekai wo kaechatta majikaru Chou lucky!! Minna no yume wa muteki dakara Kasanatta hohaba de mata ashita mo Saa nandomo nandomo chousen! |-|Kanji= はじめは仲良くなれなかった もやもやのくもり空みたいで おかしいよね　こんなにも今は大好きなのに いつも晴れ渡る青空にはきっと 七色の虹が架かってるよ 願う事を諦めなければ　なんだってできるよ 夢を追いかけて強くなれるんだ　(最初の1歩を踏み出すように) 僕が魔法をかけるよ！ 超ラッキー☆　みんなで起こそうよ今すぐ 超ラッキー☆　この手にギュッと集めてほら 高鳴ったリズムで前に進め そう何度も何度も Oh yeah！！ 超ラッキー☆　世界を変えちゃったマジカル 超ラッキー☆　みんなの夢は無敵だから 重なった歩幅でまた明日も　さぁ何度も何度も挑戦！ ピンチはチャンスに変えてOK！ ギアを上げて最強のハーモニー みんなで作り上げた日々は宝物だね どんな喜びも悩み事もきっと そばにいる人が大事なんだ 一人きりじゃこんなにも強くは居られなかったから ポタポタと雨が音を奏でるよ　(一つ一つ重なり合えば) どうしよう？ご機嫌なMusic 超ラッキー☆　0から始まったミラクル 超ラッキー☆　今では100じゃ数え切れない 集まった願いでキセキ起こせ そう何度も何度も Oh yeah！！ 超ラッキー☆　未来はいつだってカラフル 超ラッキー☆　輝く色を合わせてほら 怖がる理由は何もないさ さぁ何度も何度も冒険！ へこんでる時も慰めてくれる (最高の仲間いつも居るから) 僕に勇気をくれるよ 超ラッキー☆　みんなで起こそうよ今すぐ 超ラッキー☆　この手にギュッと集めてほら 高鳴ったリズムで前に進め そう何度も何度も Oh yeah！！ 超ラッキー☆　世界を変えちゃったマジカル 超ラッキー☆　みんなの夢は無敵だから 重なった歩幅でまた明日も　さぁ何度も何度も挑戦！ |-|English= At first we didn’t become friends It was like a foggy cloudy sky It’s so strange because now I love you There will always be a clear blue sky Cross the seven colored rainbow If you don’t give up wishing You can do anything Chase this dream and become stronger (Take the first step) I will cast a magic spell Everyone is super lucky let’s get up right now This hand is super lucky gather and squeeze them tightly With this fast beat rhythm, advance That's right many many times oh yeah This world is super lucky the magic has changed Everyone’s super lucky because dreams are invincible With overlapping strides even until tomorrow Lets go and challenge it many many times Change that pinch to a chance OK! Raise the gear and create the greatest harmony The days everyone built together is a treasure No matter the joy, there is always trouble So those people who are near you are important Because you can't stay strong all by yourself Pitter-patter is the sound of rain when it's playing (One by one they overlap) What should I do? With this cheery music A super lucky miracle starts at 0 Super lucky is now over 100 and incalcuable Wake me up with the wishes we gathered That's right many many times oh yeah The super lucky future is always colorful All the shining colors are super lucky There is no reason to be afraid Let's go and adventure out many many times We will comfort you during the times you cave in (Your best companions are always there) I will give courage to you Everyone is super lucky let’s get up right now This hand is super lucky gather and squeeze them tightly With this fast beat rhythm, advance That's right many many times oh yeah This world is super lucky the magic has changed Everyone’s super lucky because dreams are invincible With overlapping strides even until tomorrow Lets go and challenge it many many times Category:Lyrics Category:Ending Themes